The Incident
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: After an incident with one of Haruna's experiments, Kotaro is left with conflicted feelings for Negi. Will Negi feel the same or reject Kotaro? Find out. please R&R Kotaro x Negi. K because I'm not sure what to rate it :?


**Side note- got this idea from vol. 28 of Negima! Chap. 253 when Haruna created Nugi-kun DK-1 (comes from the Japanese "nugu" meaning to remove one's clothes. DK stands for deep kiss-translation notes). **

**Sorry if the characters seem a tad bit OOC. **

**Mainly the story will switch from Negi and Kotaro's POV with a little of Haruna's.**

**Now on to the story :D**

-Kotaro's POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard the girls fussing over something in one of the rooms, normally I wouldn't care but they started screaming about something so I walked toward the door to check it out. About halfway to the room the door busted open and the girls came running out with what looked like a crazed Negi running after them.

-1 minute earlier; Haruna's POV

The girls were having some problems with the fact that they would have to deep kiss Negi-kun so I came up with a brilliant plan to fix all that. I created Nugi-kun DK-1 to help them out a little. "Haruna I'm not so sure about this" Maki said unsure "Don't worry about it, its just practice and Nugi-kun is perfect for this" I reassured her "Um, having my first kiss with this… thing isn't what I have in mind" Maki said warily "oh don't worry it beats being inexperienced when you kiss him, I mean he has kissed a lot of other girls" I informed them "I guess so" said Ako unconvinced. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" Mumbled Nugi-kun "What?" Akira was the first to notice the fact that Nugi-kun was looking a little berserk. All of a sudden Nugi-kun's eyes started to gleam and he moved to attack the girls "Eek" they all screamed running in different directions, some running to the door to escape the psycho kissing demon. _How could this have gone so wrong? _I thought

-Kotaro's POV

"What's going on?" I asked the fleeing girls "Berserk Nugi-kun on the loose" one of them screamed. That was all the warning I got before another body crashed into mine sending us to the floor with them on top of me and wet lips were harassing mine feverishly, a tongue squirming its way into my mouth. I was so stunned I couldn't move and it didn't help that Negi was pushing his body against mine, because it was Negi I was looking at I realized. My thoughts were running a mile a minute but worse of all was that the kiss wasn't half bad and that made my mind explode, but as soon as he came he just disappeared into thin air "What the heck was that?" I got out "Ah, Kotaro-kun I'm so sorry that was an "experiment" that I made" Haruna explained "Um okay" I said still in shock. "So, Kotaro-kun, how was it?" Maki asked "How was what?" I asked a little dazed "The kiss" said Ako "Um awkward" I lied "Well obviously I mean you two are friends right" Akira said matter of factly "I'm going to go now" I back away and then ran to my room to lay on my bed wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

Negi's POV

I was taking a walk through the hallway when I heard screaming and wondered what was going on but when I got to the source of the screaming everything had calmed down by then "Whats going on?" I asked Haruna who seemed a little guilty "Um, my little emperiment went wrong but were're okay now thanks to Kotaro-kun" Haruna said "Oh, okay" I wondered why all the girls were blushing. There was a spark of mischieviousness in Haruna's eyes as she said

"Why don't you check on Kotaro-kun to make sure he's alright?"

"Okay"I agreed walking in the direction of Kotaro's room. I knocked on Kotaro's door recieving a moan and shuffled footsteps "What is it?" Kotaro asked as he opened the door and gasped as I stood in the doorway looking concerned.

Kotaro's POV

He was standing in my doorway looking concerned and waiting for me to let him in "Uh hi Negi what's up?" I asked uncertainly "Hi Kotaro-kun i was wondering if you were okay, Haruna told me about her experiment" Negi answered. I blushed remembering that a copy of Negi had taken my first kiss "Really?" I looked at him to see if he was disgusted "Yeah, what happened?" Haruna had neglected to tell Negi the full details then. "Nothing important" I said with relief "Oh, well are you okay?" Negi asked "Uh, yeah I'm perfectly fine" I assured him "Okay that's good" Negi smiled "Uh, right" I blushed "Can I come in?" Negi asked gesturing to the room behind me "Sure" I said nonchantly moving aside so Negi could walk in "So, is there something else you wanted to talk about?" I asked nervously as Negi sat on my bed "Not really" he smiled again _So he just wants to hang with me? _I thought and mentally blushed, 'course I wasn't going to let Negi see me blush twice so I hid that and sat next to him, well if you count sitting on the other side of the bed next to then I did, like I said I wasn't going to let him see me blush twice so I decided to sit as far away as possible to avoid getting embarrassed even more, though it didn't exactly work because he was here sitting on my bed in the same room as me "Is something wrong Kotaro-kun?" Negi wondered "No, why would there be?" I avoided his gaze and instead stared at the floor "Well you're sitting so far away I thought I did something wrong and you were mad at me" Negi explained sadly "No!" I shouted looking up at him, big mistage, as soon as our eyes met my entire face turned a dark shade of red "I mean, I'm not mad at you" I stuttered uncharacteristically "Kotaro-kun, are you okay your face is all red?" Negi asked concerned "I'm fine" I mummbled looking back to the ground "Are you sure, you don't have a fever do you?" he pushed on and made his way over to where I was sitting and touched his forehead to mine "You're burning up!" he exclaimed. I tried to inch away but couldn't, his face was so close to mine and I could feel his hot breath on me "I told you I'm fine" I protested but to me it sounded weak "No you're not" Negi said stubornly. I couldn't take it, I had to get away from him, he was making my head spin and my thoughts jumbled together but all I could think of was how good he smelled and what shampoo he used because it was driving me crazy. His leg touched mine sending my thoughts whirling "I told you I'm fine so go away!" I yelled as I paniced, hurt flashed in his eyes and I instantly regreted it.

Negi I-"

"I have to go I'll leave you alone now"he interjected then got up and walked out the door without another word, my heart hurt and I called myself an idiot over and over, hiding under my covers.

Negi's POV

I ran out of Kotaro's room and headed for mine, I didn't know what I did wrong but I knew Kotaro was mad at me. Once I reached my room I greeted Asuna then headed over to my table to immerse myself in the work that needed to get done. A few hours later I got up and stretched, looking over at the clock it read 12 : 30 PM, I sighed and shuffled my way over to my bed curling under the covers to get a good nights sleep.

In the morning things were the same, including classes with the ever excited girls but the whole time I couldn't help myself from going through all the possibilities of why Kotaro-kun is mad at me in my head. When the day is over i vowed to visit Kotaro-kun again and make sure he's okay, I just hope he isn't sick _maybe I should bring him something if he is sick _I contemplated walking down a long hallway. I made a turn deciding to head to a store first. I walked around the store gathering some things I thought might help Kotaro-kun. After I got everything I needed and payed for them I headed off to find Kotaro-kun.

Kotaro's POV

After the incident with Negi I stayed in bed all day, if I walked out there was a chance that I'd encounter Negi and after what happened I don't think I can face him. I just don't know what to do, I know that I've developed some feelings for Negi that isn't entirely what could be called friendship. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thought _who could that be? _I wondered, pulling open the door. "Hello Kotaro-kun" Asuna-san greeted me, walking inside "Hey" I greeted back, sitting back on my bed "What are you doing here?" I questioned as she sat next to me "Do you know what's wrong with Negi? He seemed dazed all day" she looked over at me wonderingly. The thought of Negi brought a red tint to my cheeks "No, why would I know?" I said, wondering if he was acting that way because of what happened yesterday. Asuna sighed, "So what's with you?" she asked, I fidgeted a little "What do you mean?" I countered "I've noticed how you act strange everytime Negi is involved, so I ask again, What's wrong with you?" she stated and I briefly wondered whether she is as stupid as she seems. "And I told you that I don't know what you're talking about" I argued stubbornly, not willing to tell her. Her eyes softened and her voice was caring as she said "It's okay, you can tell me anything" I hesitated slightly, not sure if I should or not "Well" I started wondering how I'll go about telling her "Yes?" she urged me to continue "Well, I think I sort of have a crush on Negi" I blurted out wishing I hadn't when I noticed her surprised look. At the exact moment I said those words the door opened to reveal a very startled Negi.

Negi's POV

I slowly walked over to Kotaro-kun's room, mulling over what to say to him, bag in my hand. I greeted some people half heartedly on my way saying only a few words, too deep in thought to really notice anything until I stood in the doorway of Kotaro-kun's room, hearing the voices of Kotaro-kun and Asuna-san floating out from the inside. I pushed the door foward only to be greeted by the words of Kotaro-kun announcing that he had a crush on me. A dark flush spread across my face as if someone lit it on fire, Kotaro-kun had a similar reaction on his face and Asuna-san sat there looking surprised and slightly pleased with herself. "Well I should get going" Asuna-san said on her way out the door, closing it and effectively locking the two of us in. "I- I um didn't know you felt that way about me" I said nervously "Yeah me neither until recently" Kotaro-kun answered.

Both POV

"So um, what now?" Negi asked uncertainly "I don't know" Kotaro said with equal uncertainty, unconciously the boys were moving closer to eacher and didn't notice until their lips touched gently. _Wow _both boys thought, pressing closer to eachother, Negi's arm circling around Kotaro's neck and Kotaro's arms snaking down to Negi's hips. When they pulled away for air they smiled at eachother lovingly. "So what does this make us?" Negi whispered "Well we could get together?" Kotaro offered sheepishly "That sounds great" Negi agreed happily. Their lips met together once more as they kissed passionately.

**Well how was that? good, bad? tell me in a review :D hope you enoyed :33**


End file.
